Party Item
, Club Penguin Rewritten's first Party Item.]] Party Items are items given out during parties. They are usually free and can be found in free item stands located around Club Penguin Island. Some items could also be obtained through party catalogs, quests and interfaces. List of Party Items 2017 = Beta Test Party *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Band Autograph *Beta Hat *Gary Background *Rockhopper Background *Sensei's Autograph Dig Out the Dojo *Miners Helmet Puffle Party 2017 *PH Giveaway Background *Puffle Hat *Puffle Jacket 2,000 Players Celebration Event *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Cadence's Autograph *Gary Background *PH Giveaway Background Mountain Expedition *AC 3000 Pin *Binoculars *Chilly Trek Hat *Expedition Backpack *Expedition Key Pin *Gary Background *Infrared Tracker *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Flag *Top Of The Mountain Background *Yellow Climbing Rope Dojo Grand Re-Opening *Geta Sandals *Sensei's Autograph St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 *Accordion *Band Autograph *Shamrock Hat 10,000 Players Celebration Event *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Band Autograph *Cadence's Autograph *Gary Background *Rookie's Giveaway *Sensei's Autograph April Fools' Party 2017 *Box Costume *Box Hat *Box Shoes *King Jester Hat *Medium Box *Large Box *Portal Box *Red Propeller Cap *Rookie's Giveaway *Small Box *Swirly Glasses 100K Penguin Celebration *Band Autograph *Rookie's Giveaway *Sensei's Autograph Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2017 *Pink Bunny Ears Earth Day Party 2017 *Gary Background *Recycle Pin *Straw Gardening Hat Medieval Party 2017 *Bracers *Castle Hallway Background *Dragon's Gold *Gary Background *Gold Staff and Shield *Golden Knight's Armor *Golden Knight's Helmet *Golden Shield *Green Shield *Green Tabard *King's Crown Pin *Lute *Orange Shield *Orange Tabard *Pointy Shoes *Purple Shield *Purple Tabard *Purple Wizard Hat *Toothbrush Pin *Torc *White Knight Helmet *White Knight Armor *White Noble Horse Battle of Doom *Blue Hydra Head *EPF Badge Pin *Red Hydra Head *Yellow Hydra Head Cove Anniversary Party *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Life Ring *Whistle Instrument Hunt *Band Background Music Jam 2017 *All Access Pass (2017) *Band Autograph *Blue Accordion *Blue Snare Drum *Boombox *Cadence Background *Caribbean T-Shirt *Classical T-Shirt *DJ Maxx Background *Double Necked Guitar *Drumsticks *Music Jam Shirt *Pair of Maracas *Pop Girl T-Shirt *Rocker T-Shirt *Sparkle Rock T-Shirt *Tambourine *Trumpet *Western T-Shirt Color Vote 2017 *Rockhopper Background Water Party 2017 *Ice Cream Apron *Inflatable Duck *Shell Necklace *Umbrella Hat Festival of Flight *Green Propeller Cap *Jet Pack *Jet Pack Guy Background Wilderness Expedition *Brown Puffle *Brown Puffle House *Expedition Hat *PH Giveaway Background *Wilderness Life Jacket The Fair 2017 *Candy Necklace *Circus Tent *Circus Tent Pin *Clown Shoes *Curly Mustache *Fair Background *Feathered Tiara *Giant Sunglasses *Ice Cream Cone *Lollipop *Paddle Ball *Pink Cotton Candy *Rookie's Giveaway *Ring Master Hat *Ring Master Outfit *Popcorn *Snow Cone Pin *Squid Hug *Step Right Up Background *Teddy Bear Background *Teddy Bear 1M Players Celebration Event *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Band Autograph *Cadence Background *Rookie's Giveaway The Great Storm of 2017 *Cosmic Umbrella Club Penguin 12th Anniversary Party *12th Anniversary Hat *Aunt Arctic's Autograph *Blue Toque Halloween Party 2017 *Bird Mascot Head *Bunny Slippers *DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway *Frankenfeet *Fuzzy Experiment *Gary Background *Green Cyclops *Green Dragon Feet *Halloween Scarf *Orange Blob *Pile O' Candy *Pumpkin Basket *Purple Spider Costume *Raven Wings *Skeleton *Storm Lantern Operation: Blackout *Anti Lava Boots *Dot's Giveaway *Capture Equipment *Deflection Vest *First Aid Kit *Grappling Hook *Herbert Disguise *Herbert Security Clearance Pin *Herbert's Giveaway Background )*Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway *Klutzy Disguise *Plasma Laser *Puffle Care Cap *Puffle Care Sash *Rappelling Gear *Scrubs *Ski Patrol Jacket *Smoke Goggles *Snowboard Helmet Coins for Change 2017 *Coins for Change 2017 Pin Christmas Party 2017 *Candy Cane Hat *Band Autograph *Bell *Reindeer Antlers *Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway *Santa's Present Bag *Sensei's Autograph |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 *Festive Maracas *Fiesta Dress *Hawaiian Lei *Mini Sombrero *Saturated Poncho *Saturated Sombrero The EPF and PSA Rebuildj *Miners Helmet Winter Party 2018 *Blue Pompom Toque *Yeti Costume 1st Anniversary Party *1st Anniversary Cake Pin *1st Anniversary Party Hat *Cadence's Autograph *Gary Background *Ice Cream Apron *Sensei's Autograph Penguin Play Awards 2018 *Alaska's Explorer Hat *Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway *Big Bad Wool Hooves *Big Bad Wool Suit *Blue Cape *Blue Superhero Mask *Dazzle Dress *Detective's Coat *Fairytails *Gamma Gal Costume *Gold Bracelets *Gray Fedora *Lasso *Lobster Costume *Mermaid Costume *Merpenguin Fin *Microphone *Pearl Necklace *Penguin Awards Background *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway *Penguin Play Award *Pharaoh Costume *Pharaoh Headdress *Pink Cape *Pink Superhero Mask *Press Hat *Shadow Guy Costume *Shell Collar *Shell Cuffs *Sienna Explorer Outfit *Squidzoid Costume *The Blue Lagoon *The Movie Star *The Surf *Twee's Costume *Twee's Wings *Video Camera 50th Newspaper Event *50th Newspaper Pin Waddle On Party *Alumni Jacket *Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway *Boombox *Cadence's Autograph *DJ Maxx Background *Dot's Giveaway *Gary Background *Herbert's Giveaway Background *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway *Party Hat *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway *PH Giveaway Background *Rockhopper Background *Rookie's Giveaway *Rory's Giveaway *Sensei's Autograph Earth Day Party 2018 *African Painted Dog Costume *Outback Exploring Hat *Sensei's Autograph *Snow Leopard Costume Puffle Party 2018 *Blue Puffle Hat *PH's Puffle Party Giveaway *Striped Puffle Jacket Medieval Party 2018 *Battle Cape *Blue Shield *Blue Tabard *Brazier Pin *Crown of the Dragon King Pin *Crystal Staff *Dragon's Gold *Gary Medieval Giveaway *Gold Staff and Shield *Golden Wings *Green Hooded Cloak *Iron Armor *Iron Helmet *Lute *Noble Helmet *Onyx Dragon Feet *Onyx Dragon Outfit *Purple Shield *Purple Tabard *Red Shield *Red Tabard *Skyward Staff *Squire Outfit *Staff and Shield *Thunder Blade *Toothbrush Pin *White Knight Armor *White Knight Helmet *White Noble Horse *Woodsman's Hat *Yellow Shield *Yellow Tabard Music Jam 2018 *All Access Pass *Band Autograph *Black MP3000 *Black Top Sneakers *Blue Classy T-Shirt *Blue Hard Rock Guitar *Blue Star Glasses *Boombox *Cadence's Autograph *Caribbean T-Shirt *Classical T-Shirt *Conga Drums *DJ Maxx Background *Green and Blue Maracas *Music Jam Cap *Music Jam T-Shirt *Music Swirl Tee *Music Tee *Oil Slick Guitar *Orange Double Necked Guitar *Orange Headphones *Pop Girl T-Shirt *Pink Diva Shades *Red High Tops *Red Skater Hat *Rocker T-Shirt *Sparkle Rock T-Shirt *Tambourine *Trombone *Trumpet *Western T-Shirt Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest *Adventure Face Paint *Ancient Robes *Black Swashbuckler's Hat *Captain's Coat *Corsair Coat *Dinosaurus Rex *Eyepatch *Feathered Hat *Marooned Outfit *New Gary Giveaway *Pirate Belt *Red Pirate Dress *Rising Sun Crown *Rockhopper's Island Adventure Giveaway *Sea-Worthy Dress *Sea-Worthy Suit *Shipwreck Beacon Pin *Swashbuckler's Leather Coat *The Corsair Captain *Tricorn Hat *Viking Lord Armor *Viking Lord Helmet *White Admiral's Hat Penguin Games *Alpine Helmet *Black Toque *Blast-Off Board *Blue Basketball Jersey *Blue Cheerleader Outfit *Blue Face Paint *Blue Football Helmet *Blue Football Jersey *Blue Pompoms *Blue Track & Field Uniform *Chilly Trek Hat *Gold Medal *Green Winter Jacket *Ice Skates *Red Basketball Jersey *Red Cheerleader Outfit *Red Face Paint *Red Football Helmet *Red Football Jersey *Red Hiking Shoes *Red Pompoms *Red Track & Field Uniform *Rookie's Giveaway *Rory's Giveaway *Slush Stopper *The Rocket *Yellow Hiking Shoes The Fair 2018 *Blue Cotton Candy *Candy Necklace *Clown Hair *Clown Shoes *Clown Suit *Cosmic Star Hat *Cotton Candy Pin *Deluxe Circus Tent *Every Flavor Ice Cream *Fair Beacon Background *Giant Blue Sunglasses *Green Balloon *Inky Squid Hug *Lollipop *Paddle Ball *Red and White Fuzzy Viking Hat *Rockhopper's Fair Giveaway *Snow Cone Pin *Step Right Up Background *Stripey Hat *The Balloonist *Unicycle Island Eclipse *Eclipse Glasses Club Penguin 13th Anniversary Party *13th Anniversary Hat *Iceberg Tipper Halloween Party 2018 *Antique Mirror *Bird Mascot Head *Bunny Slippers *Butler Brow *Butler Suit *Cat Eyes *Distinguished Suit *Frankenfeet *Fuzzy Experiment *Gary's Giveaway *Ghost Catcher Uniform *Ghost Goggles *Ghostamatron Background *Kitty Costume *Maid Outfit *Masquerade Ball Gown *Masquerade Fan *Mystic Headdress *Mystic Makeup *Mystic Robe *Old Maid Makeup *Orange Blob *Pocket Watch *Pumpkin Antennae *Pumpkin Basket *Pumpkin Head *Purple Spider Costume *Raven Wings *Squeak-Proof Shoes *The Chamberlain *The Gentleman *The Golden Secret *The Masquerade *The Nine Lives *The Parlormaid *The Phantom *Werewolf Costume *Werewolf Feet *Werewolf Mask Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt *Fire Pin Lighthouse Donation *Lighthouse Shirt Celebration of Fire *Sensei's Fire Giveaway Lighthouse Party *Sailor's Cap Coins for Change 2018 *Coins for Change 2018 Pin Christmas Party 2018 *Blue Icicle Lights *Blue Puffle Stuffie *Festive Sweater *Ice Bunny Slippers *Ice Candy Cane *Ice Christmas Hat *Ice Holiday Tree *Ice Holiday Lights *Ice Silly Snowman Sweater *Ice Wreath *Penguin Stuffie Costume *Reindeer Antlers *Reindeer Handler Boots *Reindeer Handler Hat *Reindeer Handler Uniform *Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway *Santa Suit *Sleigh Bells *Small Ice Christmas Tree *The Hornament Hat *The Present |-|2019= Dance-A-Thon *Cadence's Autograph *Purple Boombox Winter Fiesta 2019 *Colourful Poncho *Colourful Sombrero *DJ Maxx's Fiesta Giveaway *Inverted Starlit Sombrero *Inverted Torero Suit *Mini Sombrero *Pair of Maracas 2nd Anniversary Party *2nd Anniversary Party Hat *2nd Anniversary Cake Pin *Aunt Arctic Giveaway *Ice Cream Apron Underwater Expedition *Cleaned Up Dock BG *Deep Sea Diving Suit *Heavy Hat *Rookie Anvil BG St. Patrick's Parade *Accordion *Green Two Tone Scarf *Shamrock Hat April Fools' Party 2019 *Blue Propeller Cap *Box Costume *Box Hat *Funny-Face Glasses *King Jester Hat *Large Box *Medium Box *Portal Box *Rookie's Giveaway *Small Box Earth Day Party 2019 *African Painted Dog Costume *Lion Costume *Rock-hopper Costume *Safari Helmet *Snow Leopard Costume Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 *Blue Bunny Ears Puffle Party 2019 *Black Cape *Black Checkered Shoes *Blue Cape *Blue Checkered Shoes *Brown Cape *Brown Checkered Shoes *First Prize Puffle Background *Green Cape *Green Checkered Shoes *Grey Cape *Grey Checkered Shoes *I Heart My Black Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Blue Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Brown Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Green Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Grey Puffle Shirt *I Heart My Orange Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Pink Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Purple Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Red Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My White Puffle T-Shirt *I Heart My Yellow Puffle T-Shirt *Orange Cape *Orange Checkered Shoes *PH's Puffle Party Giveaway *Pink Cape *Pink Checkered Shoes *Puffle Hat *Purple Cape *Purple Checkered Shoes *Red Cape *Red Checkered Shoes *Striped Puffle Jacket *White Cape *White Checkered Shoes *Yellow Cape *Yellow Checkered Shoes Music Jam 2019 *All-Access Pass *Blue Accordion *Boombox *Cadence's Neon Giveaway *Classical T-Shirt *Conga Drums *DJ Maxx's Stage Giveaway *Drumsticks *Green and Blue Maracas *Green Electric Guitar *Music Swirl Tee *Oil Slick Guitar *Orange Double Necked Guitar *Penguin Band Stage Giveaway *Pink Feather Boa *Rocker T-Shirt *Summer Suit *Sunset Diva Glasses *The Hairspray *Tropical Ruffle Dress *Trumpet *White Dress Shoes Western Party *Bandana Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit *Apple Costume *Apple Headband *Apple Headdress *Apple Tiki Costume *Apple Tiki Dress *Apple Tiki Paint *Banana Couch *Cherry T *Crazy Kiwi Background *Cream Soda Background *Cream Soda Barrel *Crew Cap *Fruit Frenzy Background *Grape Bunch Costume *Green Grape Costume *Green Safari Hat *Kiwi Costume *Kukui Nut Necklace *Migrator Mascot Body *Migrator Mascot Head *Orange Costume *Orange Citrus Hoodie *Pineapple Costume *Pineapple Headband *Pineapple Headdress *Pineapple Igloo *Pineapple Table *Pineapple Tiki Costume *Pineapple Tiki Dress *Pineapple Tiki Paint *Raspberry Costume *Red Kahuna Background *Refreshing Curtain *Sour Apple Chair *Strawberry Seat *Strawberry Sunglasses *The Apple A Day *The Melon Head *The Pineapple Crown *Toothy Necklace *Wacky Watermelon Background *Watermelon Costume *Watermelon Headband *Watermelon Helmet *Watermelon Jungle Clothing *Watermelon Mohawk *Watermelon Sofa *Watermelon Tiki Dress *Watermelon Tiki Paint Medieval Party 2019 *Blue Shield *Blue Tabard *Claw of The Dragon Queen Pin *Dragon's Gold *Enchanted Armour *Enchanted Helmet *Enchanted Wizard Hat *Gary's Giveaway *Gold Staff and Shield *Golden Castle Igloo *Golden Knight's Armor *Golden Knight's Helmet *Golden Shield *Green Tabard *Green Tunic *Green Shield *Lost Castle Background *Magic Wand *Orange Shield *Orange Tabard *Princess Costume *Princess Hat *Purple Blizzard Wizard Robe *Red Tabard *Red Shield *Rory's Giveaway *Tiara *Toothbrush Pin *White Blizzard Wizard Hat *White Hooded Cloak *White Knight Armor *White Knight Helmet *White Noble Horse Summer Luau 2019 *Ice Cream Apron *Inflatable Duck *Seashell Belt *Yellow Snorkel Stadium Games *Miners Helmet The Fair 2019 *Ball Pit Background *Balloon Flower Hat *Blue Bandana *Cherry Balloon *Diamond Viking Helmet *Feathered Tiara *Green Cosmic Hat *Lemon Balloon *Luxury Cowboy Hat *Luxury Cowboy Vest *Mime Beret *Mime Costume *Mime Face Paint *Pink Grass Skirt *Pink Inflatable Duck *Popcorn *Purple Balloon Pin *Snack Stand *Snow Cone Pin *Step Right Up Background *Sunset Canvas Shoes *Teddy Bear *The Jingle Jangle *The Red Racer *The Sundae Surprise *The Sunstache *White Teddy Bear *Yellow Cotton Candy *Yellow Giant Sunglasses Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party *Aunt Arctic Giveaway *Cadence's Neon Giveaway *CP 14th Anniversary Hat *Iceberg Tipper *Jet Pack Guy's Giveaway *Sensei's Elemental Giveaway Halloween Party 2019 *Bat Wing Headband *Gary's Mad Scientist Giveaway *Ghost Costume *Green Fuzzy Experiment *Halloween 3D Glasses *Halloween Cape *Haunted Pumpkin Basket *Herbert's Giveaway Background *Pink Dragon Feet *Purple Halloween Scarf *Storm Lantern *Swamp Monster Halloween Candy Hunt 2019 *Neon Skeleton Hoodie Winter Party 2019 *Rory's Giveaway *Snowflake T-Shirt Holiday Party 2019 *Aunt Arctic's Holiday Giveaway *Blue Snowflake Bauble *Candy Swirl Pin *CFC Cap *Cookie Serving Apron *Deluxe Gingerbread House *Festive Rug *Fluffy Stuffie *Gift Costume *Gingerbread Cookie Costume *Gingerbread House *Holiday Wreath Background *Mint Condition Coat *Penguin Nests Pin *Piratey Stuffie *Reindeer Antlers *Rockhopper's Holiday Giveaway *Santa's Present Bag *Santa Seat Background *Snowflake Costume *The Bad Hair Day *The Jingle Bell Coins for Change 2019 *2019 CFC Pin New Year's Day 2020 *DJ Maxx's Stage Giveaway |-|2020= Festival of Lights *Eclipse Glasses *Jet Pack *JPG's Eclipse Giveaway 3rd Anniversary Party *3rd Anniversary Cake Pin *3rd Anniversary Party Hat *Aunt Arctic Giveaway Puffle Party 2020 *Black Puffle Costume *Blue Puffle Costume *Brown Puffle Costume *Green Puffle Costume *Grey Puffle Costume *Orange Puffle Costume *PH Giveaway Background *Pink Puffle Costume *Polka Dot Puffle Hat *Puffle Jacket *Purple Puffle Costume *Red Puffle Bandana *Red Puffle Costume *White Puffle Costume *Yellow Puffle Costume